


Like Safety and Home

by SiriuslyThatBitch



Series: HP Daddy Bingo [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddly Toy, F/F, Little Pansy, Mummy Narcissa, Non-Sexual Age Play, soft mummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch
Summary: Every bath is better with bubbles.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Series: HP Daddy Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959682
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Like Safety and Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fluffy little drabble was written for HP Daddy Bingo October 2020. The chosen prompts were Soft Mummy/Daddy, Bathing/Washing, Cuddly Toy, and Age Play.

Narcissa couldn’t help but smile as she walked into her bathroom. Bathtime was one of the best parts of both women’s day.

“Mummy!” Pansy called enthusiastically from the mountain of bubbles that used to be her tub. The elves always went overboard with the bubbles if Narcissa wasn’t around to supervise. Not that she could ever be angry with them when it made her Little Flower so happy. 

“There’s my Little Flower.” She replied with a wide smile. Sliding off her outer robes and setting them on the counter, Narcissa padded over to the bath and sat on the rim. “Mummy is so very sorry she wasn’t here to get your bath started, but she’s all yours now.” 

“That’s okay, Mummy. Lipsy, ran my bath and let me pick out all the bubbles I wanted!” Pansy motioned happily to the mounds of bubbles nearly as tall as she was. It was as if the little Princess had made a castle and throne out of the soapy spheres. 

“I see that, Love. They’re very pretty, just like you.” Narcissa gently booped the tip of the onyx haired little's nose, making her giggle. “It’s time we get you washed up and tucked into bed, Sweet.” She grabbed the dark green washcloth that had Pansy’s name embroidered in her favorite shade of purple. 

“I don’t want to bed, Mummy. My fingers aren’t even wrinkly yet, see?” She pulled her pale hands from beneath the water to display her purple painted nails, and what were in fact, quite wrinkly fingers. Not that Narcissa would tell the girl that. 

“I know, but Madame Mooncalf has had a very tiring day. She couldn’t possibly stay awake much longer.” The little’s nose wrinkled in thought. Madame Mooncalf was her favorite stuffie, and how Narcissa had wrangled her to sleep more times than she’d like to admit. 

“Well, I suppose it would be impolite to keep Madame from getting her beauty sleep. She tries very hard to look her best, you know.” Pansy replied matter of factly. Narcissa kneeled next to the tub, dipping the flannel into the warm water. The little slid forward in the bath and spread her arms wide, letting her Mummy wash her usually pale skin, now pink from the warm water. 

Holding out her hand she helped Pansy get out from the tub, wrapping her in a towel that was essentially just a larger version of the flannel used to clean her. The little rushed from the room as soon as she was dry to put on her night clothes. 

Rounding the corner Narcissa found her nuzzled under the covers, Madame Mooncalf tight in her arms. She moved to turn off the light and was stopped by a quiet voice. 

“Can I have a story, Mummy? Just one.” She asked, her brown eyes were wide as they could be and her bottom lip was jutting out in the best impersonation of a puppy Narcissa had ever seen. 

“Alright, my Little Flower. One story.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little piece, and I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
